


Contrarian

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Frostiron Month [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Frostiron Month, M/M, Public Sex, prompt: going public, shooting villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron Month 07: They hadn't planned on telling anyone, any more than they had planned on this happening in the first place. Tony had definitely not planning on getting caught fucking against a wall; (Loki sort of had).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrarian

This is for the Frostiron Month Tumblr: Prompt 7.

July 19-21: Going Public: _Sleeping with the opposition can be a tricky thing to explain, but you gotta tell someone at some point, right? Or getting caught in a less than ideal position._

**“Contrarian”**

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers, Tony, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.   
**Summary:** [Tony/Loki] Frostiron Month 07: They hadn't planned on telling anyone, any more than they had planned on this happening in the first place. Tony had definitely not planning on getting caught fucking against a wall; (Loki sort of had).   
**Warnings:** Slash. Loki/Tony. Post-Avengers. Enemies with benefits. Public sex. Shooting villains?   
**Rating:** PG15  
 **A/N:** I could not find a decent way to end this, so hopefully what I have now flows ok? Ugh. Also, fml, I’ve done all the early prompts and all the later prompts (with the exception of the Free For All), but I’m missing prompt 5 right in the middle. If you’re reading this one, but you haven’t read that one: I probably gave up or injured myself banging my head off my desk…. 

_XXX_

**Words:** 1,361  
 **Chapter 1**  
They hadn't planned on telling anyone, any more than they had planned on this happening in the first place. But as they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Not that Tony had many good intentions, but he was definitely on the road to hell, so the metaphor applied to him somehow, he figured. 

Not wanting to sleep with Loki had overnight changed to wanting to sleep with Loki just to prove he could. He hadn't wanted to at all until Clint mentioned that Loki only ever seemed to target Tony and Thor had innocently remarked that it was similar to the way Asgardian warriors often found themselves a bride amongst foreign peoples. Apparently there was some truth to the whole Viking-pillaging-looting-carrying-away-your-women myth, who'd have figured. Of course, Clint just had to take it too far, and he spent the rest of the night (when Tony wanted to just curl up in his lab and lick his wounded pride) teasing Tony mercilessly about his upcoming wedding. Because obviously crazy people didn't take no for an answer, and Loki was a crazy person, so Tony was getting married to a crazy alien whether he liked it or not. 

Tony had asked Loki, the next time he saw him (or well, rather, they next time Loki shot him out of the sky and tried to freeze the boots of the Iron Man armour to the ground so Tony couldn't defend himself), if the God had the hots for him. Loki's response had been "no". Never having been able to take rejection well, that had only made Tony want to prove that he could seduce the God of mischief. 

And he had. 

But somehow Loki had managed to turn the tables on Tony; despite this being Tony's idea, it only seemed to happen when Loki wanted it to. Usually, during fights between Avengers and their newest wanna-be-enemy; more often, when it was Loki they were supposed to be fighting, and Loki would simply leave a clone in his place to deal with the others and kidnap Tony for twenty minutes so that they could fuck in an alleyway. The inventor was rather surprised that none of the team had picked up on the particular dirty trick of Lokis, as the clone always let himself get caught, and always vanished into thin air, just as Loki turned back up. Coincidentally, at the same time Tony miraculously managed to fix his broken comm unit without any tools...

They had both been a little stupid to believe they could get away with it for so long. However, knowing Loki as Tony did now, _he_ had been stupid not to realize that Loki was purposely trying to get caught, until _after_ they had been caught. 

Coming out to your friends was always going to be difficult. And sleeping with the opposition, well, that can be a tricky thing to explain. But getting caught in a less than ideal position with said opposition? That's never going to go down well. Tony could only be thankful that he had his back to the wall, his legs up around Loki's waist and his hands pinned over his head by one of Loki's own (wrists likely bruised already). If necessary, Tony could claim to have been over-powered, maybe, if Clint was still pissed off in a week. More importantly, Tony was glad he didn't have his back to the mouth of the alley, because Clint was aiming an arrow right at them. 

Tony opened his mouth: he wasn't sure if he was going to scream a warning because, arrow! aimed right towards him, or because he was going to cuss Clint out for aiming an arrow at him in the first place. He did scream, but not for either of those reasons. Loki had chosen that moment (likely knowing that someone was watching, but obviously not about the bow) to push Tony further up the wall and then raise himself on to his tip toes, crushing their bodies closer together to balance himself. Loki's cock struck his prostate for the first time that night, and Tony screamed, coming into the hand that Loki had wrapped around his cock. He slumped forward, boneless and dazed, and barely managed to breathe out a "ugh" that was supposed to sound like, "don't shoot!"

Loki's face contorted, first in pleasure and then in displease, as the twank of the bow string releasing chased away the sounds of Tony's orgasm. The arrow struck Loki, painful and unexpected, and his hips jerked forward in a vain attempt to escape; driving his cock back into Tony, just as he came. 

"Masochist," Tony whispered, teasingly into Loki's ear as the God began to mutter angry curses in Old Norse beneath his breath. 

Green eyes were narrowed into slits, as Loki turned his head to face their audience, glancing back at them over his shoulder. The Avengers (minus Tony) were huddled in the alleyway. Steve looked a little guilty as Loki reached around and pulled at the shaft of the arrow, removing it from his ass cheek. Natasha and Bruce looked rather nonchalant (out of all of them, they had probably figured this out a long time ago), Thor looked a little smug (but also sort of traumatized, likely because hey, he’d just watched his brother have sex), and Clint looked down right furious. 

"Suck it up," Tony told him, as he unhooked his legs from Loki's waist and encouraged the God to set him down. "You shot him in the ass; you're even."

There was an innuendo to be made from that sentence, but no one jumped on it, like Tony had expected. Except Loki, whose amused "I shot you in the ass first" only made Clint angrier. 

"I don't see how that makes them equal?" Bruce casually inquired, as he turned and made his way out of the alley. He'd been found plenty enough times without his clothes on (after Hulk incidents) to give other naked people the respect they, maybe desired, rather than deserved. 

"Well," Tony started to say, only to be cut off by Clint. 

"We'll be even when I shoot the other cheek?" The archer asked hopefully. Loki tilted his head to one side, seemingly considering the suggestion, before shrugging his shoulders casually. He turned his back on Clint, arms out at his side passively, silently offering the archer a free shot. Clint grinned, wide and feral, and Tony considered warning him but then decided not to: if he was dumb enough to fall for it, it was his own problem. Clint notched an arrow, aimed, and then glanced at Natasha was only stared back at him blank faced. He fired—

—And yelped loudly when he shot himself in the ass. 

“God of Mischief,” Loki said, to excuse himself. He appeared behind Clint, ignoring his howling and flailing and tugged free the shaft, leaving no wound behind. Steve had to hold Clint back, with a hand on each shoulder, to prevent him taking a swing at the smirking, green eyed trickster. 

“Now we are even,” the God declared. He turned to Tony, considering the mortal with serious eyes (and suspicious thoughts), whose friends had barely reacted to their illicit activities, let alone thrown Tony from their midst like the engineer had feared. With no reason longer to hide, Loki hopefully asked, “Does this make us officially a couple?”

The dirty look Thor shot him, along with the fingers he flexed threatening around the handle of Mjölnir, had Tony saying, “yeah, sure,” cautiously, but loud enough not to be mistaken for anything other than a ‘yes, Sir, Loki, Sir’ of a slightly more terrified nature.

“About time,” the God scoffed, and then disappeared in a flash of green light. 

Bastard, Tony thought; Loki could have taken him too. Tony had been left alone to face the music, or in this case the sudden cacophony of questions that exploded out of his teammates the moment Loki was gone. Like coming out to his friends wasn’t awkward enough already, now he was going to have a migraine to go along with the scratches on his back! 

**The End**

Here it is, early again. Still got 1 to do, but this weather has me wanting to lie around all day basking instead of writing, sorry!


End file.
